A video stream may be encoded into a variety of video compression formats, or the characteristics of the stream may be changed. Characteristics of the video stream include the resolution and the bit rate of the video stream. Encoding may also be used when preparing the video stream for transmission between devices or components of computing devices.
The same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.